The present invention relates to rope clamps, and, more specifically, to a clamping mechanism for securing an end of a rope to a winch drum or to a dead end.
Winches typically have a power driven, rotatable winch drum to which one end of a rope, usually fabricated out of wire, is secured. The other or free end of the wire rope is secured to the load that is to be moved or lifted. Such winches are frequently used to move extremely heavy loads which may exceed 70 tons and it is very difficult to securely attach the rope end to the winch drum in a manner that will prevent its slipping free when subjected to high tension forces caused by such heavy loads.